


After the Christmas Party

by AmelieLacroix



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieLacroix/pseuds/AmelieLacroix
Summary: MC gets back to the apartment after the successful Christmas RFA party. Only there is someone already there waiting for her...





	1. After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at my first fic ever. English is not my native language so please excuse any mistakes I might have made. ^.^

You unlocked the door with a tired sigh of relief.  
Finally, the party was over. It had been so fun meeting all the members of the RFA for the first time, but now you were just absolutely exhausted. You wanted nothing more than to collapse on your bed and sleep. 

Entering the hall, you kicked off your shoes and threw your jacket  
on the floor. You'd pick it up later, you were just too damn tired to care right now. 

You fumbled for the light switch of the small desk lamp in the hallway and flicked it. 

You froze in terror.

Someone was already in the room, standing right in front of you. You hadn’t noticed him in your exhaustion and preoccupation with getting to bed.

He was almost a head taller than you, with white hair and piercing mint-colored eyes. You didn’t have time to take in any more of him, as he stepped closer.

”You know, magenta would really look better on you”, said the stranger conversationally, as he grabbed the sleeve of your dress. ”I really hate the colour red, don’t you?”  
The paralyzation that had seized you with the appearance of the stranger lifted in a sudden rush, and you started backing away, trying to get to the door, trying desperately to escape, to run outside, scream for help, anything. 

As you took your first backwards step, the stranger tightened his grip on your sleeve and pressed his free hand against your mouth.

”Aww Princess, I thought you’d be happy to see me”, he pouted at you. ”After all, I told you I would come to get you soon”.

You just gazed at him, with eyes wide with terror, trying desperately to free your hand. You realized that this person must be Unknown. You always thought the message of him coming to get you was just some childish joke someone played on you.  
You doubled your attempts to break free from his grasp.

”Now now Princess, if you are going to be a naughty girl I will have to hurt you~”, he said in a very different kind of voice. All the playfulness of his previous remarks was gone. With a sudden movement he pinned you against the wall with his body, freeing his grip on your arm. 

This was your chance to fight, to claw, to bite, to kick, to escape. You scratched at the hand on your mouth and managed to land one kick on his leg, before you felt something cold and sharp press against your throat. 

”Now, little kitty, are you going to behave, or will I have to cut you?” he hissed, his mouth mere inches away from your ear. You felt the knife pressing deeper against your throat. You felt a small drop of blood making its way down.  
You made a small chocked sound of agreement against the hand still clamped on your mouth.  
”Good girl”, he purred. ”Now, I will remove my hand. If you scream, I am afraid I will have to cut that pretty little throat a lot deeper than I did just now. So don’t do anything foolish, okay Princess?”  
You just stood still, your back still pressed against the wall, your heart hammering at your chest.

Slowly, carefully he removed the knife from your throat and put it back in his jacket pocket.  
Then he just loomed over you, gazing into your eyes. He seemed to be breathing in your scent, with a hungry look in his eyes.

”Oh Princess...Your fear is so intoxicating.” he breathed, as he lowered his mouth to the trickle of blood on your throat. You felt him lick the blood from your skin and you shuddered.  
He removed his mouth from your skin and seemed to notice your discomfort. The hungry look in his eyes grew ravenous.  
"I wish I had the time to make you mine right now, right here”, he whispered, rubbing his thumb on your lips. ”But, that idiot will soon notice the video loop I put into his security camera, so I am afraid it’s not time to have fun yet, Princess.”

He smiled, pulling a needle from his pocket. ”Don’t worry Princess. We will have so much fun soon. I will take you to paradise, and I will make you so happy~” he said, again with the happy amused tone he had been using before. 

You had nowhere to run. Your body was yet again paralyzed with fear. You watched helplessly as the needle inched closer and closer to your neck. With a sudden jab of pain, he injected the needle to your neck. You felt the cold liquid enter your bloodstream. Instantly your mind grew foggy and your eyes heavy. You felt your body fall, like in a dream, towards the floor. But you never hit the floor. You felt arms wrap around you.

The last thing you remember was being lifted up and gazing into those cold, mint-coloured yes.


	2. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a nightmare, only to find yourself in another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouraging comments and all the kudos! ^_^
> 
> (Anyways the fic is getting & going to be kinda dark, and emotional manipulation will play a part.)

Mint eyes haunted your slumber. You felt them roam across your naked body, now covered in bleeding cuts. Again and again you could feel the coldness of the knife on your neck, the way it slid across your skin, hot blood starting to trickle down your neck. His tongue, lapping the blood flowing from your wounds, eyes gazing at you with that ravenous look.

Finally, after what felt ages of being lost in nightmares, you woke up. You were lying down on your back on what felt like a soft bed, head resting against a pillow

Your head felt groggy and confused. You gazed at the ceiling, puzzling why it looked so different. It was nothing like the one at Rika’s apartment.  
“Where am I”, you mumbled, your mouth feeling dry and numb.

“Paradise”, you heard an all too familiar voice answer from somewhere nearby.

With a sudden jolt of realazation your memories rushed back to you. The party. Driver Kim taking you home. Switching on the light. The strange man in your apartment. The knife. The needle on your neck. 

Instantly, your body went to survival mode. You tried to raise your body from the bed. That’s when you realized that your arms and legs were secured to the bed by leather straps. This made you panic even more. You struggled desperately against the straps, hoping that maybe you could slip one of your arms free, but it was no use: the straps were too tight to slip. There was nothing you could do to escape. You looked to the direction where his voice had come from.

The man (Unknown, you thought to yourself. It must be him) was sitting on a chair not too far from your bed. The chair was one of the few pieces of furniture in the room. Other than it and the bed you were on, there was only a small dresser next to the bed and another chair and a small, circular table near the one Unknown sat on. 

“So, the Sleeping Beauty is finally awake.”, he said. “Though it makes me sad that you would already want to leave. We haven’t had time to have any fun yet.”

“What the hell do you want?”, you whispered.

“I want you, MC. “

Your eyes widened with panic at the words. 

“How do you know my name”, you said, your words barely audible.

“Oh MC, I know everything about you.”, he purred with a wicked grin on his lips.  
“In fact, I’ve been watching you for a long time. Even before you installed the app I was watching you. I needed to make sure you were worth my time.”

Slowly, he rose from the chair, eyeing you with that ravenous look in his eyes.

“But now is not the time for questions Princess, we’ll have time for that later. We have something far, far more important to do now~”, he said, pulling the knife from his jacket again.

Your heart began to beat faster, you renewed your vain efforts to break free from your restraints  
“Please, you said desperately, “please don’t hurt me, please, just let me go, I’ll never tell anyone about you, I swear.”

“Oh MC, I’m afraid you were quite naughty yesterday.” He showed you the scratch marks on his arms you had made last evening.

“You see, he said, now walking slowly closer to you, clearly enjoying your discomfort, “you marked me yesterday. Not so permanently as I plan to mark you, though.”

He stopped next to your bed, gazing down at you.

“I need to make sure everyone knows you are mine.”

He climbed on top of you, straddling you with his legs. You stopped your struggling. The proximity of him made you too afraid to do anything but to stare at the knife in his hand. His weight pressed you down on the mattress, as he leaned his face close to yours.

“You can scream all you want, MC”, he whispered to your ear, his breath tickling your neck. “nobody will hear you here. No one will come to save you. But I guess you are used to that already, hmm~”

Instantly you clamped your mouth shut. You would not give him the pleasure of hearing you scream. You were determined not to make a sound. His remark about your past had made you furious and your fury gave you a small amount of courage.

He lifted his head away from your ear and noticed your mouth shut thight. The sight of you so defiant, but clearly frightened made him just laugh a cold, hard laugh.

“It’s useless to defy me, Princess. In the end, you will come to me willingly. In fact, you will beg me to have you”

“Never”, you said, spitting the words venomously at him.

“We’ll see MC, we’ll see.” he said, smirking at you as the knife descended towards your collarbone.


	3. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pain is just pain entering the body."  
> -WTNV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!  
> IDK I started to work on this chapter and then suddenly ended up finishing it. :D

You tried not to tense, tried keeping your breathing regural, tried to do anything so you could bear the pain you knew would come soon.  
You were determined not to make a sound, not to give this sadist the satisfaction of hearing you scream. Unknown merely looked at you with an amused expression.

”It’s no use trying to be brave, Princess, he smirked. ”I know you are terrified. I can hear your heart pounding. I can see the fear in your eyes.”

The tip of the knife touched the skin just below your collarbone. The icy coldness immediately made your body tense up.

Unknown began to gently rub the flat of the blade against your skin.  
”Now Princess, I want you to look at me when I mark you.”, he whispered.

 _Look at him? Like hell you would._ Stubbornly, you turned your head to look at the wall beside you.  
Immediately he grabbed you chin hard with his free hand, forcing you to meet his eyes. Despite your best efforts a small wince of pain escaped your lips. You stared at his eyes, which now looked angrier than you had ever seen them before.

”You better learn to obey me, MC”, he said in a dangerous voice. ”Or who knows, my knife might just slip at the wrong moment.” As he said this, he made a small cut below your right eye.  
”It would be a shame to lose such beautiful brown eyes, wouldn’t it Princess?”

The thought of the knife in one of your eyes made you horrified. You forced your eyes not to wander away from his. Swallowing, you slowly nodded.

”That’s better.”, he said, smiling down at you.

Slowly, he positioned the knife back at the spot below your right collarbone.  
Then, he made the first cut.  
First, you just felt a cold, sharp feeling. Then, it started to burn. Involuntarily, you cried out in pain at the sensation.  
Unknown sighed with pleasure, the look in his eyes ravenous again.  
”That’s it Princess, let me hear you scream.”

You tried so hard not to, you really did. But the icy burning was too much for you, it was like pain you had never experienced before. After a few cuts, you gave up your struggle. You just looked into his eyes, tears spilling down from your own, and screamed.

”Please”, you sobbed, ”please, someone help me oh god PLEASE”

”Nobody is coming for you, MC” he cooed at you, still carving your flesh.  
”Nobody knows where you are. And even if they knew, who would come for you? The RFA? Why would they care for you? You mean nothing to them. Your parents? They never cared for you. But you already know that, don’t you?”

You hated him for saying that. Your hated yourself even more for sobbing even louder. His words stung you almost as much as the now bleeding wound below your collarbone.  
The pain was so great that you barely even noticed that he had pulled the knife away.  
You just continued your sobbing.

”Oh MC… Your pain is so beautiful.”, Unknown sighed. ”I should have come for you earlier.”  
He leaned in, to inspect the wound, you thought. Until you felt his tongue licking at the blood flowing from the cut. It didn’t sting as bad as the knife, but you felt your skin crawl in digust.

”You taste so good.”, he whispered, as he continued to lick away your blood.

”Please”, you whispered, ”please stop.”, you begged.

”Don’t worry Princess. Soon you will learn to enjoy this”, he murmured.

Finally, after what felt like years of torment, he removed his mouth from your skin.  
You hoped he would go away, just leave you alone, but he still remained on top of you, his mouth now close to yours. You tried shifting your head away from his, but he just grabbed your chin again, gently this time.

”You see, MC” he whispered, his lips almost touching yours, ”nobody cares for you as I do. Nobody will ever care for you as I do. You are mine.” at the last word, his lips crashed against yours.

You tasted your own blood as his tongue invaded your mouth. The coppery taste nearly made you gag, but Unknown didn’t seem to care. He kept kissing you roughly, first sucking on your lower lip, then biting it, until it too began to bleed. You felt the pain, but you felt something else too. A strange sensation inside you.

Before you could make sense of your confused body, he pulled away from you.

”I would like nothing more than to take you now”, he growled, ”but as I told you before, you will first have to beg me for it, Princess.”

You came back to your senses.

”Never”, you said, spitting the words at him.  
You expected him to be angry at you and punish you again, but he merely looked faintly amused.

”You are a stubborn one, MC, I’ll give you that” he said with a smirk.  
”But it won’t matter in the end. You were already mine the moment I laid my eyes upon you.”

With that final remark he left the room, leaving you alone on the bed, with your bleeding wounds and bleeding heart.


	4. Behind the Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Oh can't you see  
> You belong to me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for the kudos & comments!
> 
> Special thanks for Kr4ndi for beta reading <3

Saeran leaned back in his seat more comfortably, his eyes slowly surveying the many computer screens in front of him. One of them was far more interesting than the rest, indeed it was. He let out a slow, dark chuckle. In fact, he had a rather exciting visit with the girl lying on the bed there.

There was no way she could detect the small camera he had hidden on the ceiling, not unless she knew it's exact location. He could watch her all the time, at any hour he wanted, even in complete darkness. He leaned closer to the screen with a dreamy sigh.

She was so beautiful, with her dark brown eyes and raven hair. When she had been crying out in pain he had never wanted to take her more badly, but he would be patient. He would wait for her to come to him, to beg for him to have her. He knew it would happen in the end. No matter how hard she tried to resist him, she would break eventually. Now the first thing he would need to do, was to have her mind completely under his control, then he would ravish her body, and she would enjoy every single moment of it.

*Bzzt bzzt*

He glanced down at the phone on the table. There was a new message in the RFA app.

”Hey MC! How’s it going at home?”

Hah. These idiots were so easy to fool. Before he had left Rika’s apartment, he had taken MC’s phone and logged on the app to send a message as MC, saying that her mother had taken suddenly ill. ”MC” had said that she didn’t even have time to drop by Rika’s apartment as she had needed to catch the next train home.  
The morons at the RFA hadn’t questioned the claim at all. After all, the redhead had seen nothing amiss on the security cameras, his hacking had made sure of that.

He picked up the phone and wrote:

”Oh hi Zenny~ Everything here is fine, but I miss you guys! It was so nice meeting you all, but for now I need to be with my family. My mom is feeling a lot better though, it seems it was nothing more serious than a cold! :)”

”That’s good to hear, MC. Take as much time as you need, we can always talk on the messenger. Though I bet you miss seeing my beautiful face IRL haha. I can always send you selfies though! ;)”

Saeran snorted in contempt. What a narcissict idiot that Zen was. On the phone he wrote  
”Haha that would be nice. :) I’ll keep you guys updated, but I won’t be online that often though! Ciao!”  
He threw the phone back on to the desk and stretched. Mint Eye was a lot more quiet now that Savior was busy in another part of the country, recruiting new members. She had left him in charge, but there wasn’t that much for him to do. The organazation functioned like a well oiled machine, since everyone knew their duties and what was expected of them. Meanwhile he could focus all of his attention on the RFA, and especially on her. He smiled wickedly to himself.

Oh how she would beg when the time came.

There was a knock at the door.

”Enter”, he said.

A robed Believer walked in to the room, head bowed in respect.  
”You had need of my services, sir?”, she said in a meek voice.

”Ah yes, A1203. Take my new guest to the bath and take the pile of clothes I have prepared for her.”, he said, pointing at a nearby chair.  
”Further, you are not allowed to answer any of her questions. Just take her to the bathroom, and lock the door behind you.”  
”Yes sir.”  
She took the pile in her hands and turned to leave  
”And A1203?”  
”Sir?”  
”If you manage to let her escape, I will make sure you pay very dearly. I do not like to lose my posessions”, he said in a dangerously smooth voice.  
”Y-y-es, mister Saeran sir.”, she answered in a trembling voice and hurriedly left the room.

He turned back to look at the screen where he could see MC, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, tears still running down her face.

”You will be mine,” he whispered intensely, stroking her face on the screen.


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Don't want to touch you but  
>  you're under my skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos & comments!  
> Special thanks to Kr4ndi for beta reading.
> 
> (Saeran will be back in the next chapter ;) )

Your wound still ached.

 

It had been a while now since Unknown left you alone in the room. Eventually, with what seemed to have taken an enormous amount of will, you had managed to calm down a bit. You were no longer crying, but your eyes were still puffy and there was a deep sadness inside you. You just lay there on the bed, with your eyes closed.

 

Unknown had done a lot more than just carve a new wound under your collarbone, he had managed to tear open some old wounds you thought would have healed by now. Yet it only took a few words from him for them to reopend.

 

” _...Why am I so weak...”_

” _No, stop it. Thinking like that will not help you escpape.”_

” _...Worthless...”_

” _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT”_

” _...Useless child...”_

 

You snapped your eyes open. ”Come on MC, get a grip!”, you muttered at yourself.

You needed a plan to escape. For that you needed more information on where the hell you actually were held captive.

You looked around the room as much as you could in your restricted state. Just a normal room, nothing that special about it, though you noticed that the bedsheets and the chairs were a kind of pinkish salmon colour. You could see a few tall windows near the table and chairs. You couldn’t see much of the landscape outside, as it was already getting dark.

” _How long have I been here”_ , you wondered. _”It was late night or early morning when I got drugged, and I think I might have been unconscious for a good while.”_

 

Suddenly, you heard the door open and you flinched. You squeezed your eyes shut in terror.

” _Oh no, please not him, not again, oh god pleasepleaseplease I can’t take any more pleasegodno”_

 

”I am to take you to the bathroom.”, said an emotioneless female voice.

You opened your eyes cautiously.

A woman in a hooded robe had entered the room. She was carrying a pile of what looked like clothes.

 

”Um, sorry, what?”, you said, feeling extremely confused.

”I am to take you to the bathroom”, she repeated, sounding almost bored.

She walked to a area on the upper corner of the room, behind your bed. You heard another door open. Shortly, she re-entered your field of vision and started unfastening the straps around your arms.

”Please, can’t you let me go? Can’t you see what he did to me? Please I am held here against my will!”, you pleaded, but your pleas fell on empty ears. She didn’t even seem to be listening, and was now moving to unfasten your legs as well.

You rubbed your wrists. The straps had been very thight and you were glad to get them off, even temporarily. You rose gingerly to your feet, not feeling all that well. The wounds, both emotional and physical had taken their toll. It had also been quite a while since you had anything to drink or eat.

From the corner of your eye, you took in the woman. She wasn’t very tall or burly. You could try to tackle her and run for the door...but then what? You had no idea where you were, you were still wearing the red dress from yesterday. Your feet were bare. Even if you did by some miracle manage to make it outside you wouldn’t last long on your own with no supplies and no warm clothes against the elements.

You sighed inwardly and shuffeled towards the door the woman was silently pointing at.

As soon as you had entered the bathroom, you heard the door close behind you and a * _click*_

as it was locked.

”You have one hour for bathing.”, you heard the woman say from behind the door, her footsteps receding already.

” _Well, at least she gave me some privacy”_ , you thought as you looked around the bathroom.

It was larger than you had expected. To your left there was a granite countertop with a sink in it and next to the sink was the pile of clothes and some fluffy white towels. Above the countertop was a large, round mirror. You gazed at your reflection. You looked horrible: your eyes were still puffy, your hair was a mess, and then there were your injuries. The minor cuts on your face and neck and then...The large cut above your collarbone. You took one of the smaller towels from the countertop and moistened it slighlty under warm water from the sink. Gingerly, you patted and scrubbed the blood away from the wound, not looking at yourself in the mirror anymore. When you felt the wound was clean enough, you took a deep, calming breath and looked at yourself in the mirror.

Now that the blood was washed away you could see the shape carved to your flesh.

It was about two inches high and two inches wide. Just a single letter.

 

”S”


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear you calling and  
> it's needles and pins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos!  
> Of course special thanks goes to Kr4ndi for beta reading & helping me bounce around ideas on Discord. <3 :D

”S”

 

You stared at the letter carved on to your skin.

” _What the hell did it mean?”,_ you wondered. His name? _”Or maybe, it’s just ”s” for sadist”,_ you thought with grim amusement. It’s not like it mattered anyway. There was no way you could undo what had already been done to you. You turned away from the mirror, sickened by the ugly wound.

” _Might as well take that bath.”_ The thought of _his_ touch on you made you feel somehow dirty and used.

You walked to the end of the bathroom were there was a large bathtub.You were amazed to see how deep it was, it had to be partially submerged to the floor. It even had tree steps descending to it.

You turned on the faucet and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath mixture from a shelf on the wall, only to notice it was the exact same brand you used. You checked all the other bottles. The shampoo was your favourite brand. So was the conditioner. All of the bathroom supplies were the ones you normally used. Some of them were ones you had always wanted to try but that were too expensive for your budget.

” _How can he possibly know all of this about me?”_ You shuddered when the memory of his taunting voice slithered its way inside your mind _”Oh MC, I’ve been watching you for a long time.”_

With a sudden jolt you realized that the tub was almost full. You hurriedly closed the faucet before the water would overfill to the floor. You mixed in the bubble bath and started to remove your clothes. When you were in your undergarments you thought to check the pile of clothes the robed woman had left you. You walked over to the pile and started looking through the garments.

A bra and underwear, both of them your size.

” _..._ Oh...oh hell no. No way he didn’t. Or did he? He didn’t right? RIGHT?” you tried to calm down. Maybe he had just rummaged through your closet at Rika’s apartment. Or at least that’s what you told yourself.

You unfolded the last piece of cloth. It was a strapless magenta dress, with an almost corset-like top and a wide hem. You noticed it was rather low cut and that it wouldn’t be able to cover the mark under your collarbone with it.

” _There is no way in hell I am wearing that”,_ you thought in disgust as you remembered his words _”You would look a lot better in magenta...”_ With a sound of revulsion you threw the dress as far away from yourself as you could. You would demand the robed woman for some normal clothes when she came back.

 

With a sigh, you took off the rest of your clothes and descended the steps to the tub. You lowered yourself into the warm, bubbly water.

Your wounds stung a bit, but overall it was just so comfotable to lie there in the sweet smelling bubbles, feeling the warmth spread through your body.

You could have almost relaxed, if it hadn’t been for his words, still running through your head.

 

” _No one will come to save you.”_

” _The RFA? You mean nothing to them.”_

” _Your parents never cared for you.”_

 

It hurt you more than you liked to admit. No matter how much you told yourself you were over it, you knew it wasn’t true, you were just fooling yourself. There was always that part inside you that kept telling you how worthless you were.

Your parents were well off. You never lacked anything when you were a child. You always had the newest clothes and toys. The one thing you didn’t have was your parents’ love. They wanted you to be a perfect lady: quiet, elegant, skillful in arts. Someone who they would be able to marry to a nice heir of a company or something similair. You had tried your best to please your parents, but the fact was that no matter how hard you tried you were never enough from them.

You were too clumsy. You were bad at keeping polite conversation going as you tended to be shy. You weren’t that good at the things your parents thought A Proper Lady should know how to do. Playing any musical instrument had been a pain, as you were practically tone deaf. You couldn’t sing, you couldn’t paint or draw.

Every single time you displeased your parents, they would lock you inside a small, dark closet. They would leave you there alone for hours and hours at a time, no matter how hard you screamed and cried and begged for them to come and help you.

You didn’t have anyone to turn to for help. You didn’t go to school with other kids as you were home schooled by tutors. You had only managed to escape when you turned 18 and cut all ties with your family. You had moved to a different city and started studying literature at the university there.

 

After that you had just tried to forget them, forget how worthless they had made you feel. In fact you hadn’t thought much about them since you met the RFA. They were the first people who seemed like they actually liked you for who you were.

 

” _The RFA? You mean nothing to them.”_

 

His voice just wouldn’t leave your head, no matter how hard you tried to forget it. You tried to think of something else, anything else to drive away the bad memories of your childhood.

Suddenly you found yourself thinking about the kiss. Your first kiss, in fact.

The feel of his lips on yours…

You splashed the water with your hand, annoyed with yourself.

” _Stupid! Just stop thinking about him. It’s only making everything worse. You need a plan to escape this place and that’s exactly what you won’t get if you keep on thinking about that asshole.”_ Yet you felt a hot flush rise to your cheeks at the thought of his kiss.

 

You closed your eyes, floating on your back in the warm water. It felt impossible to do anything expect just lay there among the sweet smelling bubbles.

” _Screw the one hour. She can wait.”_ , you thought as you drifted off to sleep.

 

His voice haunted you even in your dreams. Again and again you felt his lips crashing on yours. You heard his intense, captivating voice whispering _”Nobody will ever care for you as I do. You are mine”._

” _No, just go away. GET AWAY FROM ME!”_ , you screamed, trying to run from him, but your legs didn’t seem to move.

 

You woke up with a gasp.

 

”Did you dream about me, pet?”, asked the sweet voice from your nightmares.

 

There he was, standing above you, gazing at you intently. With a jolt you remembered where you exactly were. In the bathtub. Naked. Hurriedly you attempted to cover yourself with your hands, invardly cursing at the lack of bubbles which had mostly dissolved in to the water.

 

”Aww, there’s no need to be shy, Princess”, he chuckled. ”Were you waiting for me to join you maybe?”

”Like hell I was! And more importantly what are you doing here?”, you snapped at him angrily, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks.

”Oh MC, you are so cute when you blush”, he purred. ”But it would be better not to use that tone with me, or I just might find another use for that naughty little mouth of yours”, he said with a suggestive smile, reaching closer to gently stroke your cheek.

You shuddered and felt yourself blush even more. Thankfully after a moment he pulled his hand away.

”As to why I’m here, Princess, is that it has been well over an hour since you started your bath. I will excuse your tardiness only this once, so be grateful I won’t have to punish you.”

”How very generous of you”, you said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. ”Now do you mind leaving me alone so I can dress?”

He smiled wickedly. ”Oh but I would really prefer to watch. Unless you would care to try asking again, this time more politely?”

Irritated, you adressed him in the most polite tone you could manage.

”Please, would you kindly leave me for a moment.”, you said, forcing your face to smile somewhat convinsingly.

”Now that wasn’t so hard, was it pet?”, he said smugly, patting you on the head.

Then, _(”Thank god”, you thought_ ) he left the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

You groaned as you rose from the now cooling water and reached for a towel and dried yourself.

You put on the undergarments that had been provided to you and eyed the dress with distate. You noticed a note had been left on top of it.

 

”Princess,

It’s either this

or no clothes at all.

Both are perfectly fine by me

-S”

 

He had even guessed your dislike for the dress. _”How the hell does he know so much about me”_

You stepped into the dress and pulled it up. Then you noticed you had a problem.

The damn zipper was on the back of the dress. You tried reaching it yourself, but after a few futile attempts you had to give up. You hated what you had to do next, but what choice did you have?

”Um...Mr. S? Or whatever your name is. I need help with this stupid dress, so do you mind coming here?” As you shouted this at the door you turned your back to face away from it, just wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

You heard the door open and then the slight pressure of his fingers as he slowly (too slowly to your taste) pulled up the zipper. Before you could turn around you felt him quickly fasten something leathery around your neck. There was a click of a lock. Then his hand was around your waist, pulling you closer to his body as his lips pressed around your neck.

 

”I got you a little present, Princess”, he whispered.


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You belong to me  
> My snow white queen  
> There's nowhere to run  
> So let's just get it over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer to post due to Real Life (TM) being kinda busy.  
> Thanks again for all the kudos & comments,  
> and thanks to Kr4ndi for beta reading & discord support.

Your hands reached to feel your neck. Your fingers felt a leather something around it.

”What the hell is this? What did you do?”, you demanded.

”Why don’t you go and look in the mirror”, Unknown whispered, releasing his grip from around your waist.

Slowly you walked towards the mirror, dreading to see the contraption around your neck. You took a deep breath and looked at yourself.

Around your neck was a slim, yet sturdy leather collar, studded with magenta gemstones. In the front part of the collar there was a metal ring.

You let out a horrified gasp, and began trying to tug the damn thing open, but no matter how hard you tried it wouldn’t budge. You could feel no buckle on the backside.

”It is useless to try to take it off. It’s locked and it cannot be opened by anyone else but me.”

Silently, Unknown had appeared behind you while you were preoccupied with the collar. He put his hands on your shoulders and held you tightly.

”Just look at yourself. Absolutely gorgeous”, he purred, his lips again close to your ear.

You lifted your gaze and looked in the mirror. You could see him, holding you, looking straight at your eyes through the reflection.

”I installed a special feature in your gift, Princess. It contains a GPS-tracker, so just in case you ever wander off, I will always be able to find you, no matter how far you go.”

The thought of there being no escape for you, hit you hard. _Was this really it? Were you stuck here forever, with this terrifying man, who had hurt you in so many ways already._

You were brought back to reality with a sudden jolt of pain, as Unknown slowly caressed your tender wound with his finger.

”Don’t worry, you will learn to enjoy all of it. Even the pain. After pain always comes paradise.”, he whispered.

After what seemed like an eternity he released his hold on you and offered you his arm.

”Now, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner?”

Reluctantly you placed your hand on his arm. ”Like I have a choice”, you muttered under your breath.

He walked you away from the bathroom back to the room you had previously been imprisoned in. You could smell the delicious aromas of the food wafting to your nostrils and you felt your stomach growl in anticipation. The table near the bed was filled with a variety of sushi platters and for dessert there was a mountain of strawberries and melted chocolate for dipping them. So, he even knew what your favourite food and dessert were. Was there anything he didn’t already know about you?

Unknown pulled up a chair for you, and you sat down, being glad not to have to touch his arm anymore. As you sat on the chair and placed your hands on the armrests, metal clasps closed around your ankles and wrists.

”What the HELL?”, you screamed at the man now sitting across from you, looking at you with a faintly amused expression. ”How am I supposed to EAT if I can’t use my hands? Or hasn’t that occurred to Mr. Supercreep Sadist Sickfuck or whatever the hell the S stands for.”

”Tsk tsk MC, you really need to learn to control that pretty little mouth of yours.”, he said smoothly, placing a finger on your lips to quieten you. ”Or I might just lose my patience and find a more _fun_ use for it.”

His last sentence made your skin crawl and you shut your mouth immediately.

”Oh very good Princess, we’re already seeming to get better at being polite”,he said smugly, caressing your lower lip gently. ”As for what the ”S” stands for, I will tell you. It’s Saeran. Be sure to memorise that name, because sooner or later you will be screaming it in pleasure”, he said with an arrogant smirk, removing his finger from your lips.

”Well, Saeran. Would you kindly mind telling me how am I supposed to eat anything if I can’t use my hands?”, you asked, trying to keep your voice level and polite, though inwardly you were fuming.

”Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, pet. I will feed you.”, he answered, like it was the most desirable thing you would ever want. 

”I would rather feed myself.”

”I’m sure you would, but I don’t want my beautiful Princess to have to dirty her fingers”, Saeran said, looking at you possessively.

You wanted to scream at him, to defy him. But you were so desperately hungry you couldn’t stand it. You had eaten practically nothing before the party because you were so anxious about meeting the RFA, and during the party you had been too busy with talking to everyone. It had been over a day since your last proper meal, and you were just so famished and thirsty you couldn’t stand it.

”Fine”, you muttered angrily, not looking Saeran in the eye.

”Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, Princess? I’m afraid you will have to ask me nicely if you want any food at all?”, he said with a dangerously sweet voice.

”I said… could you please be so kind as to feed me… Saeran”, you said, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks. This was so humiliating, and you were sure that’s why he was doing it. He was already messing with your mind by reminding you of all the bad memories in your life. He had cut his mark on your skin. You were wearing a dress he chose for you, and a choker he had forced on you.

And now he was going to feed you as if you were a small child or his pet. He was stripping away your fragile sense of worth in yourself and your self-esteem. And it was working all too well.

 

”Oh, I would be very happy to oblige, MC”, he said, smiling sweetly at you.

 


	8. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
> I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life (TM) was yet again in the way of writing this fic.  
> Anyway, here is a new chapter!
> 
> Again, thanks for the kudos & comments  
> and special thanks for Kr4ndi for beta reading and  
> Discord-support.

 

The experience of Saeran feeding you had been deeply uncomfortable. He fed pieces of sushi to you by hand and his fingers always lingered a bit too long on your lips. You had tried very hard to avoid touching his bare fingers with your mouth, but it had been an impossible task.

You had so badly wanted to spit the food at him and scream at him or just refuse to eat anything, but you were so desperately hungry and also afraid of what Saeran might do to you if you made him angry again.

 

Finally when you felt you had eaten enough you politely said ”Thank you very much for feeding me, Saeran, but I am quite full already.”

”Ohh Princess, I’m sure you have some room for dessert left”, he said, dipping a strawberry in chocolate.

”I am quite full already, thank you”, you said timidly, not liking the look in his mint eyes.

”I’m afraid I must insist”, he said, with that dangerously smooth voice.

”Um well I guess I could eat a few”, you said, not looking at him. There was definitely a look in his that deeply concerned you.

You opened your mouth to accept the strawberry, but instead of placing it in your mouth Saeran gently rubbed the chocolate on your lips.

”Whoops, clumsy me.”, he purred. ”Don’t worry, I will clean your pretty lips”, he whispered, suddenly dropping the act and leaning in close to your face.

There was nowhere for you to escape. You tried turning your head away, but Saeran merely grabbed your chin hard to hold your head in place. ”It’s useless to fight it, MC.”, he murmured.

Gently, he placed his lips on yours. Again you felt that odd tingly feeling fighting with your impulse to get as far away from this man as you could. You felt his tongue begin to slowly lick your lips, occasionally entering to explore your mouth. You didn’t know how to feel. This kiss was so different from the one before. It was so soft, and gentle. Before you could make up your mind about how you felt he pulled away from you, but didn’t let go of your chin. He just gazed deep into your eyes, with a familiar hungry look. ”You have no idea what you do to me, MC”, he whispered huskily. ”Soon you will be mine”

Regaining your senses, you jerked your head away from his grip.

”Never”, you whispered defiantly.

”You can keep fooling yourself, Princess. But you can’t fool me. And you cannot fight it forever. In the end, you will be the one begging for me to have you.”, he said, rising up from his chair.

”Now, before my Princess will have her beauty sleep, there is one thing we need to take care of”, he said, pulling a phone – your phone, you realised – from his pocket. ”Time to call your Zenny before he gets too worried about you”, he said with contempt in his voice when he uttered Zen’s name.

”Don’t worry though, Mr. Narcissist doesn’t know you are with me. In fact everyone in the RFA thinks you are visiting your _loving_ parents at the moment”, he said with a cruel smile.

”You never told them about your childhood, did you MC?”

You didn’t answer him. He obviously knew you hadn’t told them.

You didn’t want them to pity you and you had just wanted to forget your parents.

”Now, I will hold the phone to your ear and you will tell Zenny what a great time you are having at home and how happy you are.”

 

”I won’t do it.”, you spat out at him. ”

 

”Oh won’t you? Nevermind the things I could do to you for disobeying me, but I could also arrange an accident for Mr. Handsome. Maybe a fatal one, hmm~?”

The thought of someone, especially Zen, getting hurt because of you was unbearable.

”Fine, I’ll do it then”, you, mumbled.

”I didn’t hear you, MC. Perhaps you _want_ me to punish you and get rid of that idiot.”, he sneered.

”I said I would be happy to do so, Saeran,” you said in a louder voice.

”That’s a good girl”, he said, stroking your hair. He dialed Zen’s number and placed the phone to your ear.

”Remember Princess. One wrong word and I will make him suffer.”

You nodded, and as you did Zen picked up and you heard his cheerful voice greeting you:

 

 _Babe! So glad to hear from you! I missed your cute voice._  

”Hey Zen, sorry it took me so long to call you. The reception here isn’t that good” 

_It’s okay, I’m just glad you called! How is your family?_

 "Oh they are doing very well! Mum’s cold is almost completely gone, so I can enjoy her company a lot more now”, you said in a falsely cheery voice.

_That’s so nice to hear, MC! I am so happy that you are having a good time, though I miss your lovely company in the chat room. It’s been kinda boring without you._

”Haha, thanks Zen, I miss chatting with you too. It’s super nice hearing your voice again, though. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to chat that much.”, you said, still keeping your voice as cheerful as you could, though speaking to Zen did actually make you feel slightly better.

 _B_ _abe, I’m sorry to cut this so short, but the practice for my new play starts in like a minute and I can’t be late, even for you~ Anyway, I am so so happy you called! Don’t worry about not being able to chat or call, I understand that your family comes first! Talk to you later, muah!_

”Bye Zen”, you said, managing to maintain your cheerful voice, even though tears were filling your eyes. You hated that you had had to lie to him. You hated having to fake being happy. You hated that you couldn’t talk to him freely. Most of all you hated Saeran for forcing you to endure all of this.

 

”Aww, don’t cry Princess. He doesn’t deserve you anyway,” he said in a falsely gentle voice as he gently stroked your face with his finger, trailing the traces your tears made, down and up and down again, sending shivers down your spine.

”Don't touch me!”, you snapped at him. You just wanted him to go away and leave you alone.

”Oh but I forgot MC, you had fun talking to him in the chatroom, didn’t you?”, he said with a wicked smile.

”But didn’t it ever occur to you, that his feelings were not real? That he was only acting?”

His words hit you hard. Yes, you had really liked Zen and hoped that maybe your friendship would have developed into something more. You tried to shut his words out, ignore him, but you couldn’t. Part of you always felt like you were worthless.

”Think about it, MC. He was pretending to be the perfect friend for you. So kind and thoughtful, so flattering. Would anyone really think of you that way? Did you think he really cared?”. His words ran through your body like poison. Tears welled yet again in your eyes and spilled onto your cheeks.

”Stop it”, you whispered.

”The great actor Zen! You have been cast as this year’s best fake friend for MC! You will win all the awards!”, he theatrically continued with a mocking voice.

”STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP!” you yelled at him, furious at him, even more furious at yourself at how much you let his words hurt you.

He ignored you, and went on:

”And once the curtain falls, and the acting ends, what would have happened to you? Would you still be his friend?”, he said leaning in closer to your face.

 

”I very much doubt it, MC”, he whispered softly.

”Nobody will ever love you the way I do.”

 

 


	9. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your skin oh so white  
> I love your touch cold as ice  
> And I love every single tear you cry  
> I just love the way you´re losing your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy times with Real Life (TM) going on again, but I will try my best to update  
> at least once a week! Thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Huge thanks again to Kr4ndi for extra help with this chapter  
> as well as beta reading. <3

You glared at Saeran through your tears. You hated him, _hated_ how his words held such power over you. His cruel words seemed to always crawl past your defences and mask of defiance and lodge themselves deep inside you. The words hurt far more than any physical pain he had subjected you to, and you knew the effects would be far more lasting as well.

 

You felt something patting at your cheeks and snapped out of your miserable thoughts. The touch felt soft and you realised Saeran was gently dabbing away your tears with a handkerchief.

 

”There there Princess, I will make it all better. I will make the pain go away.”, he whispered.

”You just don’t see it yet. But soon enough you will.”, he said, putting away the handkerchief.

 

You didn’t answer. You feared if you opened your mouth you might just start screaming abuse at him, or sobbing and begging him to let you go. So you remained silent.

 

”If only you could see yourself. I see your pain, even though you try to hide it, and it’s so _beautiful”,_ he said, gazing at you greedily.

 

His stare went all over your face slowly and it felt like he could see right through you, all the way past the defences you had taken so many years to build. You lowered your eyes, feeling more exposed than ever. How could this man get to you just by - by looking at you? It worried you more than you dared to think. But it also made you angry, angry at yourself for feeling so vulnerable, and at him. Fury. At him. You started to boil inside. How dared he. You raised your now determined and furious gaze, but freezed immediately. His eyes were on your lips. The color of his eyes had darkened, giving him a hungry, longing look. His smile was, indecent to say the least, like he was planning something far more than a mere kiss. He lowered his gaze even more and-

 

You didn't even realize you had been holding your breath, until his face suddenly turned stern.

”You’ll have to excuse me for just a moment, MC” , Saeran said with a frown and stood up. He walked to the door and left the room.

 

The door closed and you just sat there, feeling numb. What was the point of trying to escape the chair if you had no idea if you could even escape the room after that? And then there was the fact of the damn GPS-collar. You just sighed inwardly. You were so emotionally and physically exhausted you just wanted to lie your head on the table and sleep right there. Not that Saeran would allow you to.

You heard the door open. _Oh great, he’s back_ , you thought _. I almost had a whole five minutes for myself and we can’t be having that now, can we?_

You saw that he was holding a small pouch in one hand and in the other some kind of garment, though you couldn’t make out anything else of it other than that it was magenta. Of course it was. You hated how he didn’t let you choose what to wear and that he clearly dressed you the way he wanted to.

He took the garment to the bathroom and you were glad he was not making you change into whatever it was right in front of him.

”I am going to release you from this chair, MC”, he said, placing the pouch on the bed. ”I hope you will remember to mind your manners and not do anything that might make me hurt you.” He smirked ”Unless, you have already began to enjoy the things I do to you”

You shook you heard, but catching the look in his eyes you forced yourself to finally address him in a passably polite tone:

”Thank you for letting me away from this chair. I promise I will be good.”

”Such a good girl”, he whispered, leaning in to use whatever hidden mechanism it was that opened the restraints. They opened with a snap and with a sigh of relief you stretched your arms and rolled your wrists. It felt so good to be able to move your arms freely again. You rose from the chair, being glad to stand up for a change.

Meanwhile Saeran had moved to sit on the bed.

”Come and join me here, Princess.”

You could only think of one reason why he would want you to join him in the bed. So you ran to the door. You knew it was useless, but your panic had gotten the better of you. There was no way you could escape. Your body was tired and weak and you hadn’t even made it halfway to the door when you felt Saeran’s arms close around your waist.

”Now now Princess, what did I say about behaving?”, he said, his breath tickling your neck as he pulled you effortlessly backwards towards the bed. Even though you tried to struggle feebly, you were no match for him and soon you were sitting on his lap, your back pressed against his chest.

You froze up as you felt him so near, you couldn't even think. When he gently tucked your hair very slowly behind your ears, your frozen state relaxed, but then your trembling started.

”I’m sorry.”, you managed to gasp out as soon as you could, trying not to give him time to do anything to you, even though you felt deeply ashamed at apologizing to him

”Saeran I am so sorry, I panicked, I...”

”Shh Princess, it’s alright”, he said, stroking your hair slowly, possessively. ”Soon you will learn to trust me.”

"Now, would you hold this for me?" He asked as he placed something on your lap. Your hands automatically took a hold of what ever it was so it wouldn't fall to the ground. You glanced at it carefully. A first-aid kit? You held it in place as he reached his hands around you and opened it, pulling out a bottle of some kind of liquid and a cotton ball. He poured some liquid on the cotton and raised it up. For one terrible moment you thought he was going to sedate you, but instead he started cleaning the wound near your collarbone. It stung terribly and try as you might to keep quiet, you couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp of pain.

”Don’t hold it in, Princess. Let me hear your pain”, Saeran whispered, clearly enjoying your discomfort. His breath tickled your neck and you wished he would just let you go and clean the damn wound yourself.

You managed to keep mostly quiet for the rest of the process and if this displeased Saeran he didn’t show it in any way. When the wound was fully cleaned he pulled out a large, white plaster, which he promptly opened and used to cover your wound.

”It is a shame to hide my mark on your skin, but I don’t want my beautiful lady to get an infection”, he purred, stroking the plaster on your skin.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity sitting there on his lap, he stopped stroking the plaster and pulled his arms away from you.

”Now Princess, it has been a very long day, and not all of us have had the chance to have a nice, long nap”, he said, and you could hear the amusement in his voice. _Yeah, like I had a choice. Such a nice sedation nap it sure was_ , you thought.

”So, you may now go to the bathroom and change to your nightgown.” You rose up from the bed, glad to put some distance between yourself and him. You walked to the bathroom door and were just about to go in, when Saeran called out:

”Oh, and MC? Take your bra off.”

”W-W-WHAT?”, you sputtered at him furiously.

”You heard me, Princess. Either you remove your bra, or you can sleep naked. Both options are fine by me”, he said, sounding amused again by your indignance.

”Fine, I’ll remove the damn bra”, you muttered.

”Manners, Princess~,” he said in his dangerously smooth voice.

You inwardly groaned with frustration. Oh how you hated it how you had to be so polite and thankful to him.

”Um, I meant it is very gracious of you to provide me with such beautiful clothes and I would be extremely glad to obey your instructions, Saeran”, you said, trying not to grit your teeth and keeping your voice polite.

”You are most welcome, Princess”, he said smugly as you opened the bathroom door and closed it silently behind you, even though you wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut to vent your feelings. There was no lock inside the door, so you quickly peeled away the dress, not bothering to open the zipper or to ask Saeran to help with it. It took some wiggling, but you managed it. You tore away your bra and picked up the magenta garment from the bathroom counter and pulled it over you. You immediately noticed that it was at least four inches shorter in the hem than you would have liked it to be. It was also far too low-cut to your tastes. As was with the dress, the nightgown fit you perfectly and it annoyed you to no end how much Saeran knew about you and especially about your body. With a sigh, you folded away your dress and bra and left them on the bathroom counter. You wanted to stay in the bathroom and just hide there, but you remembered all too vividly what had happened the last time you had overstayed your welcome in there. You made your way to the door and opened it, hoping that maybe Saeran had left and you could just go to sleep.

As soon as you entered the room Saeran was there in front of you, clipping something on your collar. You gasped with surprise and tried to back away, only to feel a painful jolt around your neck.

”Just a small precaution, pet, in case you get any funny ideas during the night”, Saeran said, showing you the leash he was holding in his hand.

The leash wasn’t the most alarming thing about him, though.

You noticed that he had removed all of his clothes, except for his boxers. He was far too close to you, and far too undressed. You tried to focus on something else, anything else than the proximity of his body to yours. Your eyes fell on the strange eye-tattoo on his right arm and you gazed fixedly at it, trying to keep your breathing even and not think about your current predicament.

Saeran, however, was having none of it. He pulled the leash so you had to lift your head and look him in the eyes.

”I will give you a choice tonight, Princess. You can either share my bed, which I so graciously redecorated for you, with me. Or, you can sleep on the floor.”

”I’d rather have the floor, thanks”, you said coldly, even though your voice was trembling slightly.

You expected him to get angry with you, but he just shrugged.

”Suit yourself”, he said, and walked to the bed, still holding the leash in his hand. The leash was long enough so you could settle on the floor next to the bed without it tugging at your collar. It was as uncomfortable as you had expected, but there was no way in hell you were going to sleep next to Saeran. You would not beg for a single blanket or pillow from him. You would not say anything to him.

”Just so you know, you can change your mind aaaanytime you like”, Saeran said with an annoying smile, as he settled in to bed. ”It’s much more comfier and warmer here~”.

You didn’t answer and just tried to find a comfortable position as Saeran flicked off the lamp on the dresser.

”Good night Princess. Sweet dreams”, he whispered from between the covers.

”Night”, you grunted, not inclined to any more politeness that evening.

 

 

* * *

 

Cold. So damn cold. You were sure Saeran had made you wear this ridiculous nightgown on purpose. That asshole had probably tampered with the temperature in the room as well, because how the hell could it be naturally this cold. You shivered, trying to ignore your discomfort and get some sleep. You had tried once to crawl away from the bed, but as soon as the leash had grown tight Saeran had jerked you hard back towards the bed without a word. So you had not tried to sneak away again, afraid that the next time you attempted something like that you would not get away without another punishment.

You listened to Saeran’s deep breathing coming from the bed. He obviously had no trouble sleeping, all warm and nice on the bed. But you weren’t going to give in.

 

 

* * *

 

Okay, surely he was fast asleep now. There was no way he would notice if you silently crept in to sleep at the end of the bed. You could sleep a few hours and then sneak back on to the floor before he woke up. Cautiously, you rose up from the floor and peered at Saeran sleeping on the bed. His back was turned towards you. Perfect. No way he would notice you now. As silently and carefully as you could, you crawled on to the bed.

 

You didn’t make it to the end of the bed.

 

As soon as your had lifted your body on to the bed, the leash jerked you backwards.

 

”Well chosen, Princess.”, Saeran whispered against your neck.

 


	10. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh stripped down to my naked core  
> The darkest corners of my mind are yours  
> That's where you live  
> That's where you breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Managed to write a shortish one this time, despite all the IRL stuff going on right now :D
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments!  
> And thanks to Kr4ndi for beta reading!

You tried to crawl away from Saeran, but he held the leash tight.

”It’s no use trying to escape, Princess. Remember, you chose this.”, he whispered in your ear, holding you tightly against himself.

”I was cold!”, you snapped at him, angry at how easily he had fooled you.

Saeran just laughed cruelly in your ear.

”I know you better than that, MC. You are stubborn enough that you could have slept right there on the floor if you wanted to. But you didn’t.”

He started stroking your hair slowly. His touch made you shiver and you again tried to get away from him, but he didn’t release his hold on the leash.

”You should just give up, Princess. It would be so much easier for the both of us. I know you want me, I see it in your eyes. I feel it in your body when I touch you. I feel you shudder every time I kiss you.”

”That’s because you repulse me. You are the last man on earth I would ever want!”, you whispered angrily.

You thought Saeran would get angry at you and punish you, but again he just laughed wickedly into your ear.

”You keep telling yourself that, MC, but do you truly believe it? Do you really think anyone else will ever love you the way I do?”

You didn’t answer him. You didn’t want to listen to any of his venomous words, because you knew, even despite all of your fury and defiance at him, that his words effected you in a way nobody else could. They crawled around your head, gnawing inside you, at all your doubts and insecurities. You just wanted to tune it all out and ignore him and fall asleep and escape all of this.

 

Yet no matter how hard you tried, his voice was there again, whispering in your ear.

”Do you think precious, narcissict Zenny would love you? Do you think he would care for you? Even if he did feel anything for you, there is no way you could ever be his. You are _mine._ I told you already, you were mine the moment I laid eyes on you. No one will ever understand you the way I do", he whispered in such an undeniable manner that made you shudder.

You were crying again and you hated yourself for it. Saeran could of course not see this, but he heard it in your breathing, and began wiping away your tears with his finger.

”I could make the pain go away. I know your pain because I have felt it too.”, he whispered, but there was a new intentisity in his voice you had not heard before.

”I could make them suffer like you did, MC. I could make them pay for all they did to you and more. I could hurt them again and again until they would be begging for mercy. I could do it for you.”

You froze at his words.

He could make them suffer?

”Think about it MC. They would deserve it. You know they deserve it.”, he whispered, kissing your neck softly.

They deserved it?

Would you really want something like that?

Saeran kissed your neck again.

”Now sleep, Princess. And think about what you deserve. Because I can give it to you.”

 

* * *

 

You didn’t fall asleep for a long time.

Saeran had probably now really fallen asleep, if you could judge anything by his breathing.

You however, could still hear his words inside your head.

_I could make them suffer. You know they deserve it._

 

Did they?

Would you really want to hurt the ones who hurt you?

 

You couldn’t find the answer and when you finally fell asleep in Saeran’s arms your dreams all confused and full of his voice, repeating again and again

 

_**"They deserve it."** _

 


	11. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mouth, so hot  
> Your web, I'm caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so much for your kind comments! The new job is a lot of fun and it has gone very well!  
> Thank you all so much for your patience, and here is your sin. First time writing smut so might be a bit awkward.  
> Big thanks to Kr4ndi for beta reading again!

Time passed and Saeran made no mention of his offer again. You started to feel suffocated in your room, since Saeran never let you go outside. He would still make you wear ridiculous dresses and he still insisted on feeding you. You had to share the bed as well. You had tried again and again sleeping on the floor, but in the end it was always too cold and uncomfortable. You hated yourself for being so weak, especially after the first time when he surprised you. He had gloated so much the next morning you barely managed not to lash out at him. He would still be awake every time you eventually crawled to bed, and every time you did so he would praise you and stroke your hair like you were some sort of obedient pet.

 

Your wound healed during this time. Saeran had finally removed the plaster from it. He stared at the letter carved onto your flesh for a very long time and then just stroked it, calling you ”his beautiful Princess”. Then he had pulled you against him and whispered ”Maybe I will write the rest of my name on your skin someday.” It had made you shudder with many confusing feelings. One of them was definitely fear, but the others were too complicated to identify.

 

Sometimes he would make you call someone in the RFA under his surveillance. It pained you to pretend to be so happy. He also made you tell the guys on the RFA chat that your parents had introduced you to a son of a family friend and that you ”really liked him” and how ”kind he was.”

 

Often Saeran would leave you alone for hours at a time. During these times you would either pace around the room or gaze out of the window. He always locked the door when he left, and the windows were made out of bulletproof glass, so there was no chance of you breaking out. You never saw anyone outside in the small, fenced in garden where snow covered everything. You liked watching the snowflakes slowly drift down from the sky.

One time when you were focused again on watching the snow, Saeran had managed to sneak up on you without you noticing. You only realised he was there when he touched your shoulder, which made you gasp and turn around, finding yourself face to face with him. That was when your stomach fluttered again with that strange feeling you got sometimes when he held you against himself during the night.

You didn’t have time to say anything to him before he was kissing you fiercely. You let out a small sound, but didn’t resist. Your whole body felt so warm and good and you were just so craving for human touch that you didn’t care anymore, so you just let him kiss you. The kiss didn’t last long however; Saeran had pulled away from you with a smug smile.

”Now kiss me back”

His arrogant expression brought you back to your senses. What the hell you were even doing, letting him touch you like this?

”I’d rather not.”, you had said icily, expecting him to be angry.

Saeran had merely chuckled softly at you and shook his head.

”You are so stubborn, and you are fooling nobody, least of all yourself”.

You hadn’t replied, but from that day on you had made sure he could never sneak up on you again.

 

One day, after what felt like forever trapped in that one room, you just couldn’t take it anymore.

Saeran had fed you and you were ready to go to bed. He had released you from the chair, but he was still holding the leash. He had made you call Zen again earlier that day and your heart felt like it was bleeding from how you had to lie and pretend that you had met someone so wonderful and nice. So you just stood there and refused to move. He began walking closer to you and you knew he was going to make you change to another ridiculous nightgown and you just were too done with the whole thing, done with the whole situation you were in.

 

”Can’t you just leave me alone?!”, you shouted at him. ”I am so fucking tired of you treating me like I belong to you! I don’t belong to anyone, least of all you!”

”Princess...”, Saeran began, and you could hear the warning note in his voice, but you were too angry to care.

”I bet your fucking mother is SO proud of having a psycho child who kidnaps and tortures people!”, you spat at him.

Immediately you saw that this time, you had gone too far. There was a different kind of cold and rigid anger in his body language which you had never seen before.

”I’ve told you so many times what would happen if you weren’t nice for me Princess, but you don’t seem to learn your lesson”, Saeran said in a dangerously calm voice.

He jerked the leash violently so you stumbled across the floor and hit his chest hard.

”I think it is time I teach you some manners. Since you don’t seem to be able to use that naughty mouth of yours the way you should, I will have you do something else.”, he said with a wicked grin.

 

”Get on your knees”

”Saeran please don’t do this please just -”

”I won’t ask again.”

Slowly, you sank onto your knees, knowing what was coming next. You stared at the floor in terror, not daring to meet his eyes.

_He is going to rape me, I knew it, oh my god why did I have to be so stupid why-”_

”Clean my shoes.”

You were immediately snapped out of your panicked thoughts

”Y-y-your shoes?”

”Yes.”

”Um… With what? I have no supplies here”

Saeran just laughed darkly at you

”Oh pet, you won’t be needing any supplies”

”Then how-”

” You will lick them clean”

You kept staring at the floor, blinking your eyes in confusion, this had definitely not gone the way you had expected.

There was a sharp jerk on the leash.

”Now.”, he commanded.

”And Princess? You better keep looking at me the whole time, or I just might find something even more enjoyable for your mouth to do”

 

This is so humiliating, you thought as you kneeled further down to reach his shoes. They were made out of black leather, and a sense of relief passed through you as you noticed that they were practically spotless. But you knew this wasn’t actually about cleaning the shoes. He wanted to humiliate you. And he was doing a very good job at it. You felt your cheeks burn with shame as you looked into his mint eyes and took the first lick of the leather with your tongue.

You kept licking his shoes, not daring to look away from him. The look in his eyes made you feel more confusing things you could not name yet, but the humiliation of licking his shoes was definitely making you feel something you didn’t want to admit to yourself, and least of all to Saeran.

 

”Oh MC, the things I could make you do with that beautiful mouth of yours”

You tried not to imagine the things he would make you do, or the things he would do to you if you just let him. You let out a small, involuntary moan as you thought of the feeling of his lips on yours.

”Ohh, so you like this, don’t you?”

You shook your head defiantly, trying hard to ignore the warm feeling between your legs. How the hell did he have such an effect on you?

”There is no use in lying to me MC, I can see right through you. This is what you crave for. Your body _wants_ me but you are too stubborn to admit it. You love the way I control you. Oh the fun I will have with you when you finally give in.”

Even the sound of his voice made you shiver, not in fear, but with anticipation. Saeran of course noticed this, and smiled mischiveously at you.

”I think my shoes are clean enough now, pet. And maybe you have also learned your lesson, hmm?”

You merely nodded silently, still looking in his eyes.

He jerked the leash again, and you rose unsteadily to your feet. His face was so close to you, your body was all flushed and buzzing and you thought if he kissed you again you might just explode.

However he didn’t kiss you. Instead he started running his free hand on your inner thigh, which was quite exposed due to another ridiculously short dress. You gasped at the feeling of his warm fingers caressing your skin.

”Do you need something, Princess”, he whispered.

”I-i-i’m fine”, you managed to stutter.

”Hmm, are you _quite_ sure”, he said, this time running his hand all the way up your thigh and grasping you from between your legs.

”Because I think”, he said, starting to slowly roll his thumb on top of your wet underwear, ”that you might be in desperate need of something”.

”Yes”, you whispered, your voice barely audible. Your cheeks burned even more (if that was even possible at this point).

”I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite catch that”, Saeran said, his thumb moving even faster, now applying more pressure.

”YES”, you gasped.

”And what is it you need, Princess? I need you to tell me very clearly, or I might just get bored and leave”, he said teasingly.

”I need you.”, you said and this time you kissed him. Your kiss was fierce at first, but Saeran was having none of that and immediately took control, pushing you against the wall, his tongue deep inside your mouth. His thumb never stopped moving and you were losing yourself in all the new sensations, but you didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that you needed his touch, his kisses, all of it, now.

You were gasping for air when Saeran finally broke off the kiss. He however, merely moved onto your neck, sucking, nibbling and biting everywhere. You were loudly moaning in pleasure, and had you been in your right mind you might have been embarrassed, but you just didn’t care.

Suddenly he lifted you up and carried you on to the bed. He climbed on top of you and removed the leash. Before you had time to react, he had tied your hands together with it and attached them to the bedpost. He withdrew from the bed, leaving you tied up there, just looking at you.

”Beg”, he said.

”Saeran, please...”, you began weakly.

”Oh, you will have to do far better than that, Pet”, he said, starting to slowly turn away from you.

”Oh god please Saeran I need you I want you so much PLEASE Saeran I’ll do anything please.”

”That’s starting to sound a lot better.”, he said with a satisfied grin, walking closer to the bed and leaning in to whisper in to you ear.

”But I’d like you to call me Master Saeran”

You didn’t care how humiliating calling him that was, you needed him to touch you so badly.

”Yes Master Saeran,” you said, feeling no shame.

”Such a good girl”, he purred, pushing aside your underwear and slowly, teasingly pushing one finger inside you, making you moan with pleasure.

”You love this, don’t you MC. You love it when I use you. You always wanted to be mine.”

”Yes Master Saeran ah yess”, you panted, as he inserted another finger inside you, increasing the movement at the same time. You were so close, his voice and his fingers were driving you crazy.

”Are you going to cum? You’re going to show me something nobody else has seen you do before. And nobody else will. Show me how a good girl cums.”

The sound of his voice sent you overboard, you were so full of sensations you were going to explode. You were so close and you closed your eyes in anticipation. Suddenly, his fingers stopped moving and you groaned with frustration.

”Look at me”

You looked deep into his eyes, panting and shivering, so close to release.

”I want you to scream my name. You belong to me. So if you want to cum, you will let me hear you”

”Yes ah pleaaase”, you moaned as he started moving his fingers again. It felt so good, so impossibly good and then you were screaming as hard as you could ”MASTER SAERAN!”, and still looking into his eyes as you finally came.

”Oh MC, you are so beautiful, and all mine”, Saeran sighed.

Vaguely you noticed him removing his fingers from inside you and untying you from the bed. You didn’t try to move away from him when he leaned down to kiss you.

When he finally pulled away, you had made up your mind.

 

”I want you to hurt them.”


	12. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going under, (going under)  
> Drowning in you, (drowning in you)  
> I'm falling forever, (falling forever)  
> I've got to break through, I'm going under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, here I am finally!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, I am now back home with my proper computer  
> and with no more busy seasonal job, so updates will come much sooner!
> 
> Again huge thanks to kr4ndi for beta reading. <3

* * *

 

When you woke up, Saeran was gone. You lay under the covers he had at some point placed on top of you, and found yourself longing for his warmth, and hating yourself for it.

You had fallen asleep almost immediately after telling him to hurt your parents.

You didn’t feel any remorse for that statement, but the other things you had said last evening made your face flush with shame.

 _What a way to lose control,_ you thought to yourself angrily. Why had you given in? You were supposed to hate Saeran, to despise his touch, and yet there you had been, begging for him to have you.

 _It’s never going to happen again,_ you promised to yourself, despite the nagging doubt at the back of your head, the same part of you that missed him right now.

You wanted nothing more than to lie there on the bed for the whole day and feel miserable, but your growling stomach forced you to get up. You went to the small table where you and Saeran always had your meals - _together,_ you thought with a sudden pang of loneliness- and saw a silver tray on the table. Next to the tray there was a magenta rose, on top of a letter. You picked up the rose and sniffed it gently. Even the scent reminded you of him.

You shook your head, trying to get rid of your invasive thoughts, and picked up the letter.

 

 

_Princess,_

 

_Please excuse my absence from our breakfast together._

_I know how crushed you must feel,_

_but I didn’t want to disturb your sleep this morning,_

_since I thought you might be quite tired after_

_our little exercise session yesterday._

 

_Your meals will be delivered to you at the usual times._

_I had to take care of some urgent business today,_

_but I will return to you as soon as I can._

 

_-S_

 

You put the letter back on the table with an irritated huff. As if you would miss him! You were glad to be finally alone, without him constantly being all over you. Without the touch of his skin on yours. Without the sweet scent of his…

”Stop it!”, you snapped angrily aloud.

Instead you decided to focus on breakfast and removed the lid from the tray.

Inside were all your favourite breakfast foods: eggs, toast, kimchi, croissants, bacon, a pot of green tea… There was enough food to feed several people, but you didn’t mind, you were starving. Hungrily, you dug in.

You were glad to feed yourself for a change, though at the same time it felt very strange, and despite what you kept telling yourself, more than a little bit lonely.

You tried to focus on the food, which as usual, was absolutely delicious, and it helped a bit, but it couldn’t distract your mind from last night.

Why had you been so weak? You had told yourself again and again not to give in. You had no idea what had come over you last night. You hated Saeran for worming his way inside your head and making you actually miss him.

With a deep sigh, you got up from your chair and left the mostly finished food on the table. You knew someone would be there soon to clean it up, but you didn’t want to see any of the strange cultists right now. You had long ago given up the attempt of trying to talk to them to help you or give you any information.

Instead, you headed to the bathroom and threw away your clothes. You noticed that someone, most likely Saeran, had already placed a new outfit on the bathroom counter.

You filled the tub almost to the brim with hot water and poured in your favourite bubble-bath. When the bath was ready, you climbed in and sank under the bubbles tiredly, sighing again.

 

You felt dirty and all wrong. You regretted losing control last night, but you could not deny how good it had felt. You hadn’t felt so alive in years. The way he touched you had made your skin tingle and your blood so hot. You swirled the bubbles around with your fingers.

You wondered what on earth Saeran could be doing. He had never left you alone for such a long time. You found yourself actually worrying about him, despite your best efforts to ignore any such ridiculous thoughts. You shouldn’t care for him, and yet somehow you did.

And you loathed yourself so much for it.

 

* * *

 

After hours of just half thinking about your confusing feelings and half dozing there in the tub you finally got up. The water had already gone chilly, and your skin was wrinkled. You dried up and put on yet another magenta dress and your underwear (again, the perfect size) you got out of the bathroom.

 

And were met with familiar mint eyes glimmering devilishly only inches away from you 

 

”Oh Princess, I missed you so much”, Saeran purred, as he drew you into his arms.

For a moment, you felt ridiculously happy, and just let yourself stay in his arms for a few seconds, almost embracing him back. But the stronger part of you pulled away from him and gazed at him angrily.

”Yesterday was a mistake, and it won’t happen again”, you said furiously.

”Ohh, was it now?”, Saeran said with an incredibly smug expression, walking closer to you while you backed away from him and to your dismay, hit a wall.

He pinned you against the wall and kissed your neck while whispering ”I rather think” he kept moving up your neck ”that you” now sucking on your skin harder ”enjoyed yourself.” he finished, whispering the final two words to your ear.

”W-w-well, you’re wrong”, you stuttered rather unconvincingly, shivering at his touch.

”Hmm, if I am so wrong, then anything I am doing now has no effect on you?”, he asked with a devilish grin.

”That’s right!”, you said defiantly.

”Well then, you won’t mind if I do this”, he said, and leaned in to kiss you.

You gasped as his warm lips connected with yours and he used your flusterment to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside your mouth. This kiss was not a gentle one, but rough and controlling. And you loved it. It made you want more, so much more, just like last night, you wanted everything from him, you wanted to give in…

And just like that, he had pulled away from you.

 

”Liar”, he whispered.

 


	13. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late  
> To give you up  
> I took a sip  
> From my devil's cup  
> Slowly, it's taking over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am, finally!
> 
> I think this might be the second to last chapter, so we are nearing the end of this fic.  
> Thanks so much for the kudos and kind comments, and thanks to kr4ndi for beta reading!

”Liar”

 

You gasped for air as Saeran pulled away from you. He was right, you were lying to yourself and you were trying to lie to him. But while you could somewhat fool yourself, you could not fool Saeran.

 Flustered, you looked for another topic. ”So where were you anyway today? You don’t usually let me be alone for so long.”

Saeran smirked at you. ”Aww, you sound so worried, Princess.”

You didn’t answer, merely glared at him furiously.

”Well, I was arranging a nice little present for you”, he said, pulling something from the inside of his jakcet. For one wild moment you thought it would be the knife again, but instead it was a normal smarthphone. Not your phone though, this one must be his.

Saeran pressed a few buttons and then showed the screen to you. It was a news headline on the biggest national paper.

 

_**Famous couple found arrested for drug deals**_

_Mr & Mrs. Seung, the famous affluent couple were yesterday arrested at their_

_home in Seoul, when a random search found a large stash of cocaine in their house. The couple pleaded that they were innocent, but the evidence is against them. Authorities said that the Seungs_

_will most likely face a lifetime in jail, due to ”other related criminal activities”. More to follow._

 

You stared at the screen in astonishment.

They were going away.

Completely away from your life.

They would never again be able to lay a hand on you.

 

Something snapped inside you and impulsively, you lunged at Saeran and kissed him passionately. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back, even harder than you had kissed him.

 

”Finally tired of lying, are we?”, Saeran said smugly.

”Yes.”, you said. You had had enough. You didn’t care anymore. Your parents were finally gone. The RFA seemed far away and distant. The only real thing in the world was this man holding you in his arms. He had made it all happen. He was your saviour, the only one who really loved you.

 Saeran smiled at you in joy and you could see the look in his eyes, that had used to make you feel frightened. Now you felt excited.

He kissed you again, hungrily, biting your lips and then moving his mouth to suck and nibble at your neck. You gasped with pain and pleasure.

 

”I knew you would give in. I told you, from the moment I saw you, you were _mine_ ”, Saeran said possessively.

”Yes, yes”, was the only thing you could moan at him as he began to remove your clothes, his mouth still on your neck. He was right, you were his, you wanted to be his. And the best part was, that you didn’t care. Saeran loved you, you finally understood it.

 

You realized suddenly that Saeran had removed all your clothes. You were standing completely naked in front of him. And he merely looked at you with that familiar hungry look in his eyes.

 

”Now Princess, since you made us both wait so long for this moment, I think you need to apologize to me.”, he purred.

”Get on your knees”, he commanded.

You didn’t hesitate, but dropped immediately on your knees in front of him.

”Such a good girl”, he said, as he began to remove his belt.

You didn’t even feel nervous. You wanted him too much to be afraid or anxious.

 

”Open your mouth”, Saeran whispered, removing his pants. You could see the bulge inside his boxers and that made you even more excited.

Obediently, you opened your mouth, and wetted your lips in anticipation.

Finally he pulled off his boxers and released his cock. You didn’t have much time to look, before he put it eagerly inside your mouth.

”Suck”, he said hoarsely.

You did as he told you, enjoying the feeling of him inside you. You hadn’t done this before, but judging from the sounds Saeran was making it seemed like you were doing a good job.

”Ohh what a beautiful pet you are. You take my cock so nicely, you little slut. This is what you’ve been dreaming of, isn’t it?”

You kept sucking and licking and looked at him, nodding your head slightly. He was right, you had wanted him for such a long time.

 

His panting and gasping was getting louder, but then he suddenly pulled away.

”Oh no Princess, I won’t be coming inside your pretty mouth, at least not this first time.”, he said, grinning, with a dark glint in his mint eyes.

 

”I want our first time to be perfect.”, he said, and lifted you from the floor, carrying you to the bed.

 


	14. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pay no mind what other voices say  
> They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
> Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
> See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what a journey it has been. This fic was intended to be maybe just a short oneshot, but it kinda got out of hand as I kept writing more and more.  
> Thank you for all my amazing readers and Kr4ndi for beating the whole thing!  
> I am planning on writing a short epilogue for this fic, so this will be the second to last chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned for more fics. Now I have a few oneshots in mind, since I got inspired by the Ray route.  
> Let's just say that the first one will involve the word "Yes", a lot. And it will be kinky.
> 
> The other one is going to be some fluff in a secluded place. With my favourite boy.

Saeran placed you on the bed and immediately tied your hands up.

”This is another punishment, for making me wait for such a tediously long time”, he said, smiling wickedly at you.

You tried struggling a bit – you really wanted to touch him, especially now that he was removing the rest of his clothes.

”Ah ah Princess, let’s remember who is in charge here”, he said, wagging a finger at you. ”We could have done this _ages_ ago, but you just had to be so stubborn.”

 

You didn’t have time to answer, as he slowly pulled apart your legs.

”So wet for me”, he purred, sounding satisfied. ”I bet you will taste so good”

He placed his head between your legs and started kissing your inner thighs, first slowly, then sucking harder and nibbling on the sensitive skin. You longed for his mouth to move inside you, but he insisted on tormenting you. You let out a frustrated sound.

 

”What an impatient pet”, Saeran said. ”This is your punishment, Princess. You brought this upon yourself. So be a good girl and wait, and you will get your reward.”

 

Tantalizingly slow his kisses moved closer and closer to your folds, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spread you out with his fingers and ran his tongue inside you.

Your whole body seemed to be shocked with electricity and you let out a moan.

 

”You taste so good”, Saeran murmured. ”And you make such delightful sounds. I will have you screaming before the night is over.”

This made you shiver in anticipation, as Saeran kept teasing you with his tongue, flicking and circling it inside you.

 

Eventually he began increasing the speed of his tongue, and oh god you were so close, you were in heaven, it felt so incredibly good.

”Are you about to cum, Princess”, Saeran asked between licks.

”Yes, yes”, you panted.

”Too bad”, he said, pulling his mouth away from you.

You writhed and moaned with frustration, trying to get free from your bonds, but it was no use.

Saeran leaned in over you and whispered ”I told you, this is your punishment. You don’t get to come until I let you, do you understand Princess?”

”Yes”, you whined.

”Yes what?”, he said, sucking on your neck, his breath tickling you.

”Yes Master Saeran”, you gasped.

”Such a good little pet”, he said, kissing you roughly and at the same time placing his tip on your entrance.

He looked you in the eyes, knowing full well what torture this was for you.

”I’ve been waiting for this moment for such a long time. But I knew you would surrender to me in the end. I told you, you were mine the moment I laid eyes on you.”

”Yes”, you whispered.

”Oh Princess, you are finally learning your place”, he said smugly as he ever so slowly thrust inside you.

You let out a gasp of pleasure as he filled you. It felt better than anything he had ever done to you before.

”You are mine”, he grunted, as he began to thrust harder, his lips again on your neck.

”Yes”

”Say it. I want you to scream it, Princess.”

”I am yours, Master Saeran!”, you shouted. Sometime before you might have felt embarrassed, but not anymore. You were his, his own Princess, pet, and plaything, and you loved it.

”That’s right, pet. This is what you have secretly wanted for such a long time. Me fucking you senseless. Ahh, you won’t be able to walk after I am done with you”, he panted, his thrusts getting wilder and harder.

You were so desperately close you couldn't take it anymore.

”Pleaaaase, Master Saeran, pleaseplease let me cum, please, I’ll be such a good girl, I am yours forever, please Master Saeran, I’ll do anything”, you begged, without any shame.

”Yes, you are mine forever. My toy. My little Princess and pet. You beg so beautifully. Look at me and cum now, cum for Master”, he said, thrusting in deeper than ever before.

And you came, screaming his name, gazing into his eyes, screaming ”Master Saerannnnn!”

It was bliss, not having to think, letting go of control.

Saeran’s panting was getting irregular now. ”Ah Princess, I am going to fill you up. And then I am going to fuck you again and again, until you are begging me to stop.”

”Yes Master Saeran”, you panted in the afterthrows of your orgasm. ”Please, use me. I am yours.”

” _Mine_ ”, he moaned and bit hard on your neck as he came. You screamed with pain and pleasure.

”Yours”, you whispered, as he lay on top of you, both of you still panting.

 

 

And you were. You were never going to leave this place, or Saeran.

 

He finally pulled out of you, untying your hands and pulling you up towards the bathroom.

”Let’s get my filthy pet washed...So we can start over again.”, he said with a smirk.

 

You took his hand and followed him obediently. You were finally, completely his.

 

Forever.

 

 


End file.
